Never Alone
by giacinta
Summary: Set at the end of season seven when Sam remains on his own in Dick Roman's laboratory. Told from Sam's POV.- :::::::::::::::::: Chapter two. The same scenario told from Dean's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Never Alone

XXXXXXXXX

Dean was gone!

It wasn't the first time and probably wouldn't be the last; but every time it happened a little bit of my heart and soul was pulled away with him to whatever god-forsaken place he found himself.

However, I had gotten him back before and I would again, despite Crowley's self-satisfied smirk and his half-assed comment about me being all alone.

X

Poor little King of Hell, he didn't know what he was talking about; didn't know that Dean and I were never alone even when we were physically apart. My brother was always with me and I with him.

Maybe we**_ were_** the apotheosis of co-dependency but I didn't give a shit, and even although at times it seemed that Dean was more needy of family than I, none of that was true; I needed him as much as he needed me.

I was his brother and he was mine; our lives entwined with strands of darkness and light, of good and evil; of reciprocal love and caring; of hardships and good times even when they only consisted of a bump to the shoulder or a childish prank. We were Dean and Sam; we were Winchesters, we were special, even although Dean didn't want to hear it; had never wanted to accept it, always wanting to tone down our differences from other humans, especially when it came to me.

He had hated that I had been infected with the demon blood but it hadn't made him love me any less.

Yeah, we had punched each other out a few times, a _**good few**_ times but that was because we cared. Perhaps the caring bordered on obsessive; maybe we cared for each other too much, but if taking and giving a few punches got it out of our systems then I was game for sparring twenty-four seven.

X

X

My brain went through its options as I stood, seemingly distraught, while Crowley continued to look me over smugly, but I was already near certain where Dean had been carried off to; Purgatory was the only logical option.

My brother had killed Dick Roman; Leviathan souls went to Purgatory, therefore I was ready to bet my beloved lap-top that Eve's kingdom was where Dean had ended up.

Well, he wouldn't be there long, 'cos modesty apart, research is my best girl and she'll get me a way into Purgatory to rescue him.

He'd better be still alive and unhurt, because my brother might have the reputation of being the most feared hunter on the planet but I'm no slouch myself, and when it comes to Dean, nothing and nobody will stand in my way to get him back.

X

I barely registered the abrupt disappearance of Crowley, occupied as I was with how to get to Dean.

There was no doubt in my mind that I would, and god help Purgatory when the Winchester brothers came calling. I would find my brother and we would fight, back to back, through the meanders of the monster-soul dimension.

Getting in would be the easy part, I mused; getting out more difficult, but I didn't care; all I wanted was to be with my brother, if we were condemned to Purgatory for eternity, then okay, that was fine by me.

A quotation from the Bible came unbidden to my mind: "Entreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee: for whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried."

It might not have been written for me and Dean but it expressed our situation perfectly.

X

X

I set a batch of explosives around the laboratory, to obliterate the virus created by Roman, and hurried out to the Impala.

Soon Dean would be back behind the wheel of his beloved baby.

I didn't want the car's destiny to be that of rusting to scrap metal through the coming years if Dean and I didn't make it back, so I **_had_ **to be optimistic.  
He and I were soul-mates, although those words were tacitly never spoken between us, but the Impala was a part of our family too. She was our home. She loved us and we loved her.

Impala's engine roared with enthusiasm when I put her into drive, as if she understood and was as eager as me to get Dean back.

X

We sped away like a bat out of Hell as the building behind us erupted into snarling red and yellow flames.

"I'm coming big brother. Hang on!"

X

XXXXXX The enD XXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Dean

XXXXXXXXXX

The blazing white light stamped itself imperiously on my retinas as the death- throes of Dick Roman sucked me though a tube-like tunnel, ending up with my body crashing onto hard ground, the sensation of every bone in my body cracked and broken.

I lay there flat-out, like some limp rag-doll, blind and unmoving until the white haze before my eyes cleared enough to allow me to take in my surroundings. I thanked god that the light was low, but as I took in the shadowy, bleak surroundings, I kinda regretted my blindness of before.

I closed them again and concentrated on my body, flexing muscles and limbs.

Yeah I was hurting all over but as far as I could make out, nothing was broken, although I would have an awesome set of bruises that would make Sam mother-hen me from here to eternity.

Sam!

I pulled myself up and examined my surroundings more attentively.

The looming trees and the eerie rustlings from the barely discernible undergrowth would have been a great background for a horror film, but of my overgrown little brother there was no sign. I spun round three hundred and sixty degrees but I was alone, completely alone, and now I could make out the yellowish glint of eyes that peeped out from the trees.

X

Where the hell was I? At a calculated guess, I was in Purgatory.

I had just ganked a Leviathan, Leviathan souls went to Purgatory, so even without my geek brother to prissily explain things, the conclusion was that I was in monster-soul land.

X

Oh joy!

I couldn't imagine a place where my ass would be in greater danger, given the industrial quantity of monsters Sam and I had sent here through the years!

Sam had probably come to the same conclusion; I could picture his puppy-dog eyes going into teary, anxious overdrive at my disappearance.

Don't worry little brother, I'll be back to kick your skinny ass before you have time to miss me, but for now I had to find a place where I was a little less exposed than this bare hollow in which I found myself.

X

There was no sign of Roman's soul; he must have been thrown somewhere else, but I was sure as hell that he was up for a little payback for us disrupting his plans of world domination and free tasty human flesh.

I spotted a break among the dark undergrowth that seemed the best place to make for and I warily stumbled towards it, stopping to let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

I might be less visible to the yellow eyes that seemed to populate the area, but I was probably in the greatest danger I had ever been.

X

When I had been in Hell, even though Alistair took perverse delight in torturing me, I was 'protected' in a way but here, whoever or whatever was out there, would be gunning for my ass, no holds barred.

I was completely on my own but I was Dean frigging Winchester and if I went down before my brother came to get me, then I would go down like the bad-ass hunter that I was!

After all if I died here my soul would go either to heaven or hell; in the end it didn't make all that much difference; they were both douchey dimensions, but you can bet your last dime that I wouldn't sit there quietly; whoever got my soul would know it, and the bond that linked me to my brother would keep me near to Sam to watch over him as I had always done! Nothing would ever stop me from doing that, not even death!

X

The rustling around me prompted me to stop my crappy meditation and get on with the job of surviving and finding a way out of here, or a least hanging on until Sam found a way to get me back.

My brother was a walking encyclopedia of supernatural weirdness. If he couldn't get me out then no-one could.

X

I withdrew deeper into the forest, cursing the fact that I didn't have my gun or at least a blade, but I would make do with what the place offered. I could surely cook up some kind of weapon to defend myself with.

I was frigging' Dean Winchester after all!

X

XXXXX The enD XXXXXX


End file.
